A Game Only For University
by Edeilyn G. Cullen
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN: Chicos. Chicas. Música. Alcohol. Fiesta. Juegos. Diversión. Sexo… Solo una noche para olvidarse de todo, emborracharse y pasárselo bien. ¿Las cosas cambiaran después de eso? Todo da igual. Solo está presente la excitación. Amigos con derecho a roce. Mucho roce.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de JorgistaForever_ (Wattpad), y tengo completamente toda la autorización de la autora para adaptarla.

* * *

_**A Game Only For University**_

Capítulo 01

Capítulo beteado por Flaca Paz

* * *

_"__**Chicas, vengan a nuestra habitación esta noche."**_

— ¿Para qué quieren que vayamos? —dije alzando la vista después de leer el mensaje del móvil de Rose.

—No tengo ni idea, hace poco me lo enviaron y no pude contestarles —respondió.

—Bueno da igual, iremos, ¿no? —preguntó Alice sonriente sentándose en su cama a la derecha en donde estábamos nosotras.

—Claro —respondimos al unísono.

.

.

.

Todas ya estábamos arregladas, yo con un pantalón que estilizaba mis piernas y una camisa suelta en pico en "v", con zapatos negros de tacón. Rose, se colocó un vestido rojo —su color favorito—, con zapatos iguales a los míos y Alice, un short corto de color azul marino y camisa fucsia.

Tocamos tres veces la puerta, esperamos poco tiempo para que nos abrieran y detrás de estase encontraba Alec con una sonrisa.

— ¡Que preciosidades tenemos aquí! —exclamó mirándonos de arriba abajo a cada una de nosotras.

—Idiota —contestó Rose de mala gana empujándolo para poder pasar al salón.

Entramos todas dentro de la gran habitación de Alec, Jasper, Emmett y Edward. Era la única más grande de toda la universidad, ¿por qué?, simple; Emmett es el hijo del director.

—Hola, chicos —saludé a cada uno de ellos con un beso en la mejilla. Finalmente me senté en una de las camas, mirando alrededor.

Una mano se posó en mi pierna izquierda. Girando mi cabeza, me encontré con Edward y le sonreí.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con su voz aterciopelada y sin quitar la mano de mi muslo e iba dando leves caricias. Un escalofríome recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Mmm... —Por un momento no pude pensar—. Bien. —Asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y para qué nos citaron aquí? —preguntó Rosalie sentándose al lado de Emmett a la vez que lo miraba coquetamente.

—Bueno... nos aburríamos y queríamos divertirnos un rato —respondió Alec apoyándose en la pared que había frente a nosotros.

— ¿Y a qué te refieres con lo de "divertirnos"? —preguntó Alice con el ceño fruncido.

—No sé, podríamos jugar a algo, ¿no les parece? —explicó Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Jugar? —cuestionéaún más confundida—. ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿Cinco?

—No a ese tipo de juegos —alegó Alec con una sonrisa maliciosa. Suspiré, sabía dónde iba a llegar esto, pero solo era una noche. No pasaría nada.

—Bueno, yo juego si va a haber alcohol —indiqué captando la atención de todos.

—Pues claro que hay alcohol —dijo Alec caminando hacia la cocina; después de unos pocos minutos vino con botellas de vodka, whiskey, cervezas, tequila y demás cosas.

— ¿Con qué juego empezamos? —curioseó Alice.

—Para calentar un poco, ¿qué les parece la botella? —propuso Jasper cogiendo un frasco vacío, agitándolo. Todos asentimos y bajamos de las camas para sentarnos en el frío suelo.

_Esto se va a poner caliente._

—Chicos, de seguro ya se habrán dado cuenta de que hay más hombres que mujeres, ¿no? —pregunté intentando no reír por lo que iba a decir ahora. Asintieron todos—. Y si toca chico-chico, ¿se van a enrollar entre ustedes?

Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos mismos con asombro. _Qu__é__ ingenuos._

— ¿Cuenta un pico? —consultó Jasper tragando saliva. Intenté no caerme a carcajadas.

—Podría valer...

—Ustedes si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo —dijo Edward señalándonos. Nos miramos entre todas y nos encogimos de hombros.

—No sucede nada. Ni que fuera la primera vez que nos besamos entre todas —explicó Alice sin importancia; todos los chicos se quedaron en shock, sin pestañear. Nos reímos.

—Bueno, ¿podemos comenzar? —dije rompiendo el largo silencio que se formó.

—Claro —contestó Emmett agarrando la botella y girándola. Giraba, giraba, giraba y finalmente cayó en Rosalie. Ella se sonrojó, no era tan extrovertida como Alice y yo. Eramás vergonzosa.

Cogí una botella de vodka y bebí un poco. Alice me la quitó de las manos, también bebió de ella.

— ¿Alguien va a hacer algo? —pregunté aburrida.

Emmett se acercó a Rosalie, la tomó del cuello y la atrajo hacia él. Casi se comían; el ritmo no iba lento, era rápido.

_Menos mal que __era__vergonzosa, s__i__ no lo fuera..._

Se separaron con la respiración dificultosa. Esta vez Alec cogió la botella y la giró.

_¿Quién le tocó? Yo._

Me puse de rodillas y gateé hacia él, con una mano tomé la camiseta y con otra su pelo, y me lancé a sus labios, besaba bastante bien. Introdujo su lengua en mi cavidad bucal y las dos empezaron una lucha entre ellas; pasaron los minutos y aún estábamos en nuestro mundo, nos separamos por falta de aire. Suspiréy volví a mi sitio.

—Joder, un poco más y te montas a Alec —comentó Emmett causando la risa de todos.

Jasper giró la botella y esperó. Le tocó Emmett.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas. Bebí un poco de tequila. Suspirando, Jasper se levantó al igual que Emmett y con expresiones de asco cerraron los ojos y se dieron un pico. Otra vez nos reímos aplaudiendo.

—Esto es realmente divertido —murmuró Alice riéndose.

Alec se levantó de su sitio, fue al equipo de música y lo encendió. J Balvin se escuchaba de fondo.

Ahora era el turno de Edward, la giró y le toqué yo, sonreí mordiendo mi labio.

Edward era muy apuesto, me gustaba o más bien me encantaba. Tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, unos ojos color esmeralda que te perdíasen ellos y sus labios... ¡Oh! Sus labios, rosados, carnosos, listos para ser besados por mí. Después de esperar tanto tiempo llegó el momento que más esperaba.

—Eso no vale. No me ha tocado ni una vez, esta botella debe de estar trucada —reprochó Alice cruzándose de brazos. Negué con la cabeza y me volví hacia Edward que me miraba atentamente.

Como estaba al lado mío, me acerqué levantando la cabeza, porque era más alto que yo, y rocé nuestros labios. Tomó la iniciativa y pasó su mano por mi cabello apartándolo a un lado, cogiendo mi cuello despejado, me aproximó más a él, juntando nuestras bocas. Moví los míos, pidiendo más. Su lengua rozó la parte superior de mi labio y eso me dio un escalofrío por el cuerpo.

_Me excitó._

Levanté mi mano para agarrar un montón de su cabello y empujando más nuestros labios, su lengua entró a mi boca, realizando lo mismo repetidas veces. Saqué mi lengua para rozar la suya, tenía un sabor exquisito.

Sentía que toda la habitación estaba en silencio, mi grupo de amigos eran testigosde cómo nos besamos salvajemente el uno al otro; hasta que una voz nos hizo separarnos.

—Si quieren una cama, allí tienen cuatro —comentó burlón Emmett. Lamí mis labios sintiendo su sabor en ellos.

Agarrando la botella en frente de mí le di vuelta. Paró justo en Alice y me giré hacia ella.

—Para que luego no digas que no te toca nada —le dije.

Me acerqué a ella, fui hacia su cuello y lo lamí. Subí a su oreja y le susurre: _"A la acción"_. Me separé y me guiñó el ojo.

Me tomó del cuello y me guió a sus labios, un beso desesperante; a los pocos segundos la empujé lentamente y se tumbó en el suelo, aún besándonos me subí encima de ella, noté que bajó sus manos y apretó mi culo. Solté un leve gemido.

Siguió moviendo sus manos, me estaba excitando. Y por si lo están pensando, no, no soy lesbiana. Me moví encima de ella, causando fricción, haciendo que soltara un gemido.

Solté un gemido aún más grande cuando palmeó mi culo. Me separé de ella, y salí de encima de su regazo. Pasando la palma de mi mano por mi boca. Sonreí.

—Carajo, que caliente me han puesto —dijo Jasper poniendo su mano en su pene, tratando de que no se notara su gran erección, pero no funcionaba. Lamí mis labios; la tenía muy grande.

Joder_, ¿cuánto hac__í__a que no cogía con alguien?_

* * *

**¿Reviews?**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de JorgistaForever_ (Wattpad), y tengo completamente toda la autorización de la autora para adaptarla.

* * *

_**A Game Only For University**_

Capítulo 02

Capítulo beteado por Flaca Paz

* * *

Luego de varias rondas, me harté.

— ¿Por qué no jugamos a otra cosa? Me estoy cansando… —Me tumbé en el suelo. El alcohol estaba haciendo efecto cada vez más.

—Sí, a mí también —repitió mi acción Alec.

— ¿Verdad o atrevimiento? —propuse apoyándome con mis codos en el piso.

—Está bien —contestaron todos.

Me senté en posé indio.

— ¿Quién empieza? —pregunté mirándolos.

— ¡YO! —dijo rápidamente Alec. Me reí—. A ver, Alice, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

—Atrevimiento —le respondió mirándole coquetamente, rodé los ojos.

—Chúpale las tetas a… Bella. —Abrí los ojos lo más que pude. _¿__Qué__ coño acababa de decir?_

— ¿Estás borracho? —dije. Negó con la cabeza.

—Dijo atrevimiento, tiene que hacerlo. —Se encogió de hombros. Suspiré.

—Pero, ¿por eso me tienes que incluir a mí? —Suspiré nuevamente.

—Cállate y levanta los brazos, Bella —me ordenó Alice.

A regañadientes, le hice caso. Levantó mi camisa hasta apartarla de mi cuerpo.

—Date la vuelta —dijo firme. Todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotras.

Lo hice y me desabrochó el sujetador, me lo quité completamente dejándolo al lado. Me sentía observada y muy incómoda ya que era la única semidesnuda.

Alice me dio la vuelta, cuando lo hice, se hundió rápidamente en mi pezón derecho, gemí en respuesta. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás mientras mordía mi labio inferior. Su lengua hacía círculos alrededor de mi pezón, otro gemido involuntario salió de mi garganta. Pasé mi mano derecha por su cabello para que continuara.

Pasó del derecho al izquierdo, mientras que con una mano le daba pequeños pellizcos al que no estaba siendo consentido.

_—__Oh, Dios mío…_ —susurré, pero salió como un gemido.

—Chicas, paren, que no seré consciente de mis actos —dijo Jasper.

Alice se apartó de mis pechos y yo los cubrí con mi mano derecha. Tomé mi sujetador blanco y me lo puse; las miradas aún seguían en nosotras.

—Okay. Rose, ¿verdad o atrevimiento? —preguntó Emmett.

—Verdad.

— ¿Has hecho alguna vez una mamada?

—Mmm… —Agachó la cabeza— no.

— ¿De verdad? —sonsacó Alice con la boca abierta. Le pegué un codazo en la costilla.

—No todas somos como tú —le recordé.

—Pero si tú también lo has hecho, no me digas que no.

—Sí, pero no estoy hablando de mí **—**justifiqué.

—Dejémoslo aquí —pidió Edward.

—Me toca —dijo Alice entusiasmada—.Emmett, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

—Por supuesto que atrevimiento —dijo con aire de grandeza y cruzando los brazos.

—Te dejo elegir. ¿A quién de las tres le harías sexo oral?

—Fácil. Rosalie.

—No sé si sentirme ofendida —expresó Alice con una mano en el pecho.

—Lo mismo digo —dije concluyente a ella.

—No es por nada, chicas; ustedes están muy buenas y todo, pero, Rose se la ve más novata y eso me encanta —explicó Emmett lamiéndose los labios.

—Pues entonces, Rosalie, ¿ves la cama de allí? —Alice apuntó a una cama a pocos metros de nosotros Rose negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero hacer esto.

—Vamos, Rosie. Te la pasarás muy bien —habló la enana animándola.

—En eso, Alice tiene razón. Te gustará —le dije mirándola fijamente.

A regañadientes Rosalie se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la cama; sonreí en mis adentros. Vi a Emmett pararse e ir tras ella. Nosotros nos quedamos en nuestros sitios mirando la escena.

Rose, se sentó en la cama y subió la falda de su vestido. Emmett posó sus manos en su cintura y vi cómo ella se tensó.

—Rosie, tranquila. Cualquier cosa, Emmett parará. Confía en mí. —Me miró y asintió con la cabeza un poco más confiada. El oso terminóde bajarle la última prenda de la parte interior.

—Abre las piernas, cariño —le pidió con ternura. _Esto iba a ponerse bueno._

Rose obedeció y sin más, Emmett se zambulló en ella, pude oír el pequeño grito de sorpresa de Rosalie y sonreí. Los gemidos de mi amiga resonaban por toda la habitación. Emmett no despegaba su cara de la parte íntima de ella. Noté como Rosalie le agarraba el cabello al oso para que continuara masajeando su clítoris.

—_Puta madre_. Yo también quiero eso —escuché el quejido de Alice acompañado de un gemido. Jasper, Alec y Edward se giraron hacia ella.

— ¿Qué? Yo también tengo necesidades —espetó la enana, haciéndome reír— y de seguro que no soy la única a la que quieren que se lo hagan. —Me señaló con el dedo índice.

—Estás en lo cierto. Yo también lo quiero —comenté sin pudor alguno. Se podría decir que soy atrevida en estos casos.

Me acerqué a Edward y le susurré al oído:

_—__Me estoy poniendo caliente._

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de JorgistaForever_ (Wattpad), y tengo completamente toda la autorización de la autora para adaptarla.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Flaca Paz

* * *

_**A Game Only For University**_

Capítulo 03

* * *

Al decir esas palabras le note tensar la mandíbula y tragar saliva. Sonreí ante eso y le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, en respuesta, soltó un pequeño gemido.

—Bebé, como no te estés quieta, te voy a poner en esa cama y te follaré tan duro que no podrás caminar durante tres días —dijo sin rodeos.

Me pregunté a mí misma si ya le habría hecho eso a otra chica.

—Mmm… me encantaría que hicieras eso —ronroneé en su cuello. Le oí suspirar. Sabía que se estaba controlando, pero yo no quería eso. Me separé un poco de él, agarré su barbilla entre mis manos e hice que me mirara.

Me lancé contra él con un beso ansioso, muy ansioso; le tenía muchas ganas. Desde que nos conocimos, hace cuatro años, me traía loca y ahora que tenía mi oportunidad, no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Él me devolvió el beso encantado, posando una de sus manos en mi cuello para pegarme más a él. Sonreí. El beso era salvaje, lo cual me encantaba. Su otra mano pasó por mi cintura desnuda, dándole un pequeño apretón. Gemí ante eso. Mi otra mano la posé en su suave y sensual cabello.

Y si se preguntan cómo un cabello puede ser sensual, no sé la respuesta, pero el de Edward hasta puede ser caliente.

Al separarse un poco, mordió mi labio inferior haciendo que soltara un gemido audible para todas las personas que nos encontrábamos en la habitación.

—Oye, ¿por qué no mejor dejan eso para otro momento y acabamos el juego? —pregunto Jasper y reí ante su pregunta.

—Está bien —sentencié asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Hoy no te me escapas, amor —me dijo Edward cerca de mi oído, haciéndome morder mi labio, resistiéndome no voltear hacia él, devorar con mi boca todo su cuerpo, dejar que me folle duro como él me dijo y olvidar lo que dijo Jasper.

A los segundos vi como Emmett y Rosalie se acomodaban en sus respectivos puestos. Sonreí y dirigí mi mirada a Rose. Arqueé una ceja.

— ¿Cómo ha estado? —le pregunté y en resultado se sonrojó.

—Ha estado bien.

—Mucho —dijo Emmett lamiéndose los labios.

—Bueno, ¿a quién le toca? —pregunté.

—A mí —gritó Rosalie, me sorprendí al oírla.

— ¿A quién retas?

—A Bella. —Sonrió con malicia. Suspiré.

—Elijo reto —dije con mi estúpida y ridícula valentía por delante.

—Hazle una mamada a Edward —expuso sin escrúpulos. Pero con eso no me iba a vencer.

—Con gusto. —Como si no tuviera experiencia en esto, era lo que más me gustaba. Ver a hombres disfrutar mientras yo, les satisfago con mi lengua y mi boca alrededor de su pene. Además se trataba de la persona que me gustaba hace años, creía que Rosalie me estaba dando mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—Bájate los pantalones —le ordené a Edward, que aún seguía un poco… seguía un poco sorprendido de que hubiera aceptado, pero sabía que le encantaba esta idea—. O mejor espera, haré los honores yo misma.

Me puse de rodillas y deslicé mis manos por su pantalón, puse mis manos en su pene y le di un suave apretón; estaba muy erecto y duro. Mmm…me encantaba; sonreí porque eso era producto mío.

Estiró las piernas para facilitarme el trabajo y se apoyó con las palmas de las manos en el suelo. Desabroché el botón de sus jeans, bajé la cremallera y alzó las caderas para que yo pudiera bajárselo. Se los dejé en las rodillas, cuando subí la vista hasta la erección que tenía, juro que parecía que podía romper los bóxers. Me mordí el labio. Pasé mis manos por él.

—Estás muy duro —le comenté.

—Eso es por ti, bebé. No me tortures más —me indicó soltando un suspiro.

Me agaché a la altura de su pene y le di una lamida por encima de los bóxers. Edward gimió.

No podía aguantar mucho más para probar su sabor, así que le bajé el bóxer azul marino que me estorbaba y su pene estaba demasiado erecto mirando hacia el techo. Lamí mis labios.

Agarré su pene con una mano y lo fui estimulando, cosa que hacía que Edward gimiera más y tirara su cabeza hacia atrás.

Lamí la punta y luego lo introduje todo en mi boca. Era muy grande, no me cabía toda, pero haría un intento. Fui succionando su pene de arriba hacia abajo continuamente, mientras que con una mano seguía haciendo mi trabajo, provocándole un placer inmenso.

Noté como una de sus manos se posaban en mi cabeza, agarrando todo mi cabello color chocolate, para que no me molestara mientras le succionaba el pene. Alcé un poco la cabeza y él me miró a los ojos. No podían imaginar lo excitante que era.

—Ooohh… Isabella— gimió mi nombre, en un susurro que solo yo podía escuchar y descifrar.

Era extraño que me llamaran por mi nombre completo, ya que siempre decía que si me llamabas así te daría un coñazo; pero, no sé, con Edward se siente lindo.

Me retiré su pene y me limpié la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Levántate —le ordené y me hizo caso, confuso por lo que podría hacer.

—Fóllame la boca —le dije.

_—__Joder, yo también quiero que me la mame así _—escuché decir a una voz, que no le paré porque estaba concentrada en otra cosa.

Edward me tomó la cabeza entre las dos manos e introdujo su pene en mi boca en una sola embestida, gemí. Fue moviendo las caderas a un ritmo normal, embistiéndome mi cavidad bucal. Moví mi lengua hasta sincronizarme con el paso de él, y en algunos momentos lamerle la punta de su pene.

Sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, para que llegara al orgasmo. Edward gemía a cada segundo, sentí como una gota de semen fue a parar a mi lengua. «_Está a punto de correrse»,_ me dije. Después de unos pocos segundos con un rotundo gemido se vino en mi boca.

— ¡Espera!, córrete en mis tetas —le apunté, cogiéndolas debajo del sujetador para levantarlas un poco.

Fue masturbándose hasta que salía el semen y se desparramaba en mis tetas. Me encantaba que hicieran eso. Lamí mis labios sintiendo su sabor en ellos. Edward tomó un poco de semen de mis tetas y me lo llevó a la boca. Gustosa lo acepté, y lo saboreé en mi lengua. Era un sabor delicioso. Nos miramos a los ojos por lo que pareció toda una vida.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, amor. Espero lo volvamos a repetir **—**me halagó y en respuesta le sonreí.

_Menta y Chocolate… ___¿Cómo sabrán juntos?__

* * *

**Hola. Hola.  
**

**¡Feliz Halloween!**

**Un cap un poco calentón, sin duda, pero sin llegar a los extremos de los otros. Se que es raro que venga a actualizar en Halloween, pero me vino esa luz al final del tunel y me provocó, jeje. **

**Me gustaría saber si les gusta esta historia, si es terrible o si les encanta. Recuerden lo que dicen algunos escritores, **_Los comentarios son nuestro pago, _**así que por favor, ¡no se conviertan en lectores fantasmas!, jijiji.**

**Las gracias, a mi beta Flaca Paz. Como siempre, un estupendo trabajo, linda.**

**Pasense por mi nueva-antigua historia y a mi grupo en Facebook (link en mi perfil)**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows!**

**¿Rewiews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de JorgistaForever_ (Wattpad), y tengo completamente toda la autorización de la autora para adaptarla.

* * *

_**A Game Only For University**_

Capítulo 04

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Flaca Paz

* * *

—Sin palabras **—**dijo Emmett sin pestañear**—**. ¡Esto es mejor que una película porno! **—**Lancé una carcajada, levantándome del suelo y dirigiéndome al cuarto de baño. Abrí un pequeño armario y saqué una toalla; me volví hacia el espejo y me quité todo el semen de pecho y rostro.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, salí, y mientras cerraba la puerta del baño detrás de mí, puede visualizar a una Alice quitándose su camisa junto con su sujetador de encajé y a Jasper bajándose sus pantalones vaqueros de color negro con sus bóxers blancos.

— ¿De qué me perdí? —pregunté, sentándome en el suelo, donde anteriormente estaba.

—Como es mi turno, le dije a Alice que le hiciera una cubana a Jasper —me respondió Edward**,** encogiéndose de hombros. Reí a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

Alice y Jasper se dirigieron a una de las camas que estaban en nuestro alrededor. Ella se tumbó primero y él se colocó encima de la pequeña, justo apoyando su cuerpo un poco más arriba de su estómago, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño.

Jasper puso su pene justo en medio de la tetas de Alice, las cuales agarró por los lados y las apretó**,** cubriendo el amiguito del rubio. El movió las caderas lenta y suavemente, de atrás hacia adelante repetidas veces. Alice al rato, comenzó a ayudarlo subiendo y bajando las tetas.

Sabía que Jasper se estaba cansando de ir tan lento y empezó a dar embestidas más fuertes.

— ¡Oh!... Dios mío_…_ **—**gimió el rubio echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Me volví hacia Edward y estaba mirando la escena como todos los demás. Levanté mi mano izquierda y la apoyé en el muslo de este, brindándole leves caricias. Sin darle tiempo a que girase la cabeza, me alcéy puse mis labios cerca de su oreja.

— ¿Y cuando tú me vas a dar duro? —Le susurré en su oído. Me aparté de él, se giró hacia a mí y sonrió.

— ¿Impaciente? —preguntó, a lo que yo asentí, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Estaba muy ansiosa por tenerlo dentro de mí. Lo necesitaba. Ahora. ¡No podía esperar más!—. Pronto. **—**dijo, acabando nuestra conversación.

— ¡Ah!... Alice… —gimió Jasper. Me giré y vi cómo la enana le lamía la cabeza al pene de su compañero quien se acababa de correr en su rostro.

Me estaba aburriendo. Miré al techo y sonreí al tener una idea. Tomé la mano de Edward y me levanté, luego me agaché para susurrarle:

—Acompáñame al baño.

Tiré de su mano, a lo que él se puso de pie y corrimos sin que nadie nos viera, al baño donde anteriormente me había limpiado.

Edward entró detrás de mí y cerró la puerta, colocando el cerrojo. Se giró para mirarme con su sonrisa traviesa, le sonreí de vuelta acercándome a él.

— ¿Y qué tienes en mente? —Me preguntó,agarrándome por la cintura con sus fuertes manos.

— ¿Tu qué crees? **—**Dije, acariciándole el pecho con mi dedo índice—. Te necesito. Siempre lo he hecho —hablé sin pensar en lo que verdaderamente estaba diciendo.

Sin dejarle siquiera responder, me lancé sobre él, juntando nuestros labios en un apasionante beso. Sentí cómo bajaba sus manos que se encontraban en mi cintura, en dirección a mi trasero. Le dio un pequeño apretón, cosa que me hizo soltar un pequeño gemido, e hizo que Edward sonriera en medio del beso. Subí mis manos hacia su cuello y poco después a su suave cabello.

—Por fin te tengo para mí —susurró entre besos—. _Solo mía_.

Moví mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y él repitió lo mismo, cambiando la posición de nuestro besuqueo. En un rápido movimiento, Edward agarró fuertemente mi trasero y me impulsó, haciendo que involuntariamente enredara mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Sin dejar de besarnos, Edward fue caminando hasta que sentí algo frío. Me aparté para ver en qué me había sentado y era la encimera del baño.

Apartó mi cabello hacia la izquierda, se acercó a mi cuello y empezó a dar pequeños besos hasta que se convirtieron en unos muy húmedos y luego a mordidas. Gemí tomándolo de la cabeza y mordí mi labio inferior.

Me estaba matando. Necesitaba que me tomara. Que me marcara como suya. Necesitaba que me follara. Que me follara duro.

Bajó sus besos a la parte superior de mis pechos. Descendí mis manos por su torso cubierto por una camiseta, que pronto desaparecería de mi vista. Tomé la parte inferior de estay tiré hacia arriba, con la intención de apartarla de su cuerpo. Edward se separó de mis pechos e hizo el trabajo por mí. Sacó la camiseta por encima de su cabeza y la lanz**ó** lejos de nuestra vista.

—Me estas volviendo loca **—**le dije, pasando mis manos por su torso desnudo. Se le notaba las cinco horas a la semana del gimnasio, tenía un cuerpo para comérselo.

—Tú eres la que me está volviendo loco a mí con esas tetas. —Sentí sus manos quitarme la camisa y luego el sujetador. Sin aguantar**,** lo jaló lejos de mí. Sentí su mirada en ellas—. Sí, definitivamente estoy loco por ti —dijo antes de meter una en su boca y agarrar la otra con su mano, haciendo que arqueara la espalda involuntariamente.

— _¡Ooohh!_ —gemí ronco, abriendo la boca ampliamente. Sentí que agarraba mi pezón con los dientes y tiraba de él, haciendo que otro gemido saliera de mi garganta.

Le tomé la cabeza haciendo que mirase hacia arriba para darle un hambriento beso en esos carnosos labios en los que siempre había soñado con tocar, besar y sentir, y que ahora los tenía conmigo.

—Quiero que me tomes aquí encima, por favor, no aguanto más. —dije mirándolo a los ojos con todo el deseo que sentía por él. Asintió y se quitó los pantalones, tirándolos lejos.

Bajémis manos a los míos y los desabotoné. Con la ayuda de Edward, que me levantó por las caderas, conseguí quitarme mi pantalón, que en estos momentos era un estorbo para nosotros.

—Joder, Isabella, me estás matando y eso que es solo el comienzo —habló, bajándose los bóxers completamente y cayendo donde anteriormente había tirado los pantalones y la camiseta.

—Dios… —gemí al ver el tamaño de su miembro apuntando hacia a mí.

—Nena, quítate esas bragas ahora mismo, porque te voy a follar muy duro que cada vez que camines te vas a acordar de mí. Tenlo por seguro —agarró mis caderas para que tuviera más facilidad en quitármelas.

Al alejar las bragas de nuestra vista, tomé su miembro en mi mano derecha, haciendo que echara su cabeza hacia atrás junto con un gemido ronco. Subí y bajé rápidamente.

— ¡Nena…! **—**Jadeó fuertemente, haciendo que sonriera por mi trabajo de ofrecerle placer, que encantada le daría esta noche. Seguí con mi trabajo, cuando de pronto…

—_Toc, toc, toc._

* * *

**hola, hola.**

**¡Cap interrumpido y con muchas preguntas! ¿Quien será? ¿Podrán terminar lo que terminarón? ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente? Eso se descubrirá en... jeje.**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, seguimientos y favoritos. Si les gustó, si lo odiaron, si lo amaron, consejos, lo que sea, un signo de puntuación, por favor, tipo Review, jeje, ¡Gracias!.**

**Disculpen el retrazo. Problemas y bla, bla, bla...**

**Capítulo dedicado a: Josximar Tovar, Michell Acuña y Maikel Castillo (¡Bffos!)**

**Los honores a mi beta, Flaca Paz. Gracias linda.**

**Como siempre les hago la invitación para que visiten mi otro fic y mi grupo en Facebook.**

**Me despido...**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de JorgistaForever_ (Wattpad), y tengo completamente toda la autorización de la autora para adaptarla.

* * *

**A Game Only For University**

Capítulo 5

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**www Facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

* * *

— ¡¿Quién coño es?! —preguntó Edward, alterado. Me sobresalté por su actitud.

—La fiesta está aquí afuera, no allí dentro —dijo Jasper detrás de la puerta. Bufé y aparté mi mano del pene. Me bajé de la encimera del baño y comencé a vestirme. Edward repitió mi acción.

Ya vestidos, abrí la puerta después de quitarle el seguro y salimos. Todos estaban sentados en un círculo como antes. Me acomodé en mi respectivo sitio al igual que mi acompañante.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó Emmett, moviendo la cejas sugestivamente.

— ¿No podemos follar tranquilos o qué? —le respondió Edward, de nuevo con ese tono de voz enfadado. Nunca había visto esa parte de él.

— ¡Hey, hermano! Tenemos toda la noche —habló nuevamente el grandote con las manos en señal de rendición.

—Yo ya estoy cansada de jugar. ¿Por qué no empezamos de una vez? De todos modos ya sabemos cómo van a acabar las cosas —comenté.

—Tiene razón, yo me voy. Vamos, Bella. —Edward se levantó y luego me ayudó a mí. Nos fuimos a la que supuestamente era su cama, y se sentó en el filo. En cambio, yo me senté en su regazo, colocando mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Puso sus manos en mi espalda y unimos nuestros labios desesperadamente; tenía el sabor del alcohol, me encantaba. Sin previo aviso, introdujo su lengua en mi cavidad bucal, luchando contra la mía. Su lengua se sentía tan bien en mi boca; nuestro beso tenía pasión y desesperación. Me volvería loca.

Sus manos, que se encontraban debajo de mi camisa, subían y bajaban por mi espalda desnuda. Se apartó de mis labios, rompiendo la conexión entre nosotros. Miró por encima de mi hombro derecho y me dio la oportunidad de posar mi boca en su cuello para dejar besos mojados en este. Soltó un muy pequeño gemido y sonreí.

— ¿Se van a quedar ahí mirando o follarán? —preguntó Edward, colocando su barbilla encima de mi hombro, con el nacimiento de su barba haciéndome cosquillas. Los escuché levantándose del suelo. Me separé de su cuello y los miré. Rosalie y Emmett en la cama de la izquierda; mientras que Alice y Jasper en nuestra derecha. Pero…

_¿Y Alec?_

Giré mi cabeza hacia atrás y lo vi sentado en el suelo con una botella de vodka en sus manos. Me levanté del regazo de Edward y caminé hasta él. Pude oír a Edward refunfuñando a mis espaldas. Cuando llegué, me agaché a su altura y le susurré:

— ¿Quieres hacer un trío? —Me miró fijamente a los ojos con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Quieres que Edward y yo lo hagamos contigo? —me preguntó confundido y acto seguido, tomó de la botella.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Sería divertido, ¿no crees? —dije, pasando mi mano derecha por su cabello.

— ¿Con un hombre? Sería muy incómodo. —_Qué cabeza dura…_

— ¿No tienes fantasías? —pregunté, bajando mi mano a su cuello.

—Sí —afirmó, tragando saliva sin siquiera mirarme. Estaba nervioso.

—Y, ¿acaso esta no es una de ellas?

—Obvio, pero me lo imagino mejor con dos mujeres. No con Edward. —Se encogió de hombros. Me acerqué a él, para susurrarle al oído.

—Te entiendo; aunque, piénsalo, es un comienzo. No son dos chicas, pero, no tendrás que tocar a Edward, me tienes que dar placer a mí. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te apuntas? Creo que Ed ya se está impacientando.

Me miro otra vez a los ojos un largo tiempo y asintió no muy convencido.

Me levanté y él hizo lo mismo, dejando la botella de alcohol en el suelo. Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé a donde se encontraba Edward, enfadado por la espera.

Lo obligué a sentarse al lado de Edward, en el costado derecho. Me senté en sus piernas, colocando una a cada lado de su cuerpo y él me tomó con sus dos manos en mi cintura. Le agarré la cabeza con las manos y lo acerqué a mí para juntar nuestros labios. Él, un poco desconcertado, no me correspondió el beso al principio, pero luego de unos segundos lo hizo… Con ganas.

— ¿Qué chingados están haciendo? —Oí la voz de Edward y sin dejar de besar a Alec, llevé mi mano izquierda en su dirección. Mi mano pasó dentro de su camisa, y toqué su duro y trabajado abdomen. La subí y la bajé sin prisa. Al fin, Edward entendió el mensaje y supo lo que quería hacer.

— _¡Aahhh! _—Escuché un gemido muy sonoro de Alice. Sonreí para mi interior. La muy perra se lo estaba pasando bien; aunque yo lo haría mejor, porque no solo tenía a uno, eran dos.

Bajé la mano que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Edward hacia su miembro, que estaba duro. Lo apreté con mi mano suavemente y me correspondió con un leve gemido. Sonreí.

Noté cómo las manos de Alec se deshacían de mi camisa y luego subían hasta el broche de mi sujetador. Lo sacó sin prisas y lo dejó caer. Se separó de mis labios y sin previo aviso, introdujo mi pezón en su caliente boca.

—_Oh, Dios._ —Lo tomé del cabello para que no parara.

Miré a Edward y este se acercó para devorar mis labios. Con una de mis manos sostenía el cabello de Alec y con la otra el de Edward.

Edward pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior, dando vida a una lucha de lenguas, la cual concedí sin preámbulos. Sin esperar, entró en mi cavidad bucal. Su lengua era tan suave, tan… indescriptible.

Solo una palabra: maravillosa. Todo de él era maravilloso, increíble.

Alec mordió mi pezón y Edward ahogó mi gemido en su boca. Aún aturdida, se separó de mis labios y noté cómo le decía algo a Alec en el oído y este asintió.

Se levantó de la cama conmigo en sus brazos, colocando sus manos en mi trasero, y se dio la vuelta, ahora estando la cama detrás de mí y recostándome en ella. Abrí mis ojos y él estaba nuevamente con sus labios en mi pezón izquierdo, y con su mano tocando el derecho.

Gemí y mordí mi labio inferior. Edward estaba a mi lado izquierdo. Sentí sus manos apartándome el cabello del rostro y repartió besos húmedos por mi cuello. Luego se acercó a mi oreja, la cual mordió suavemente.

— ¿Te gusta jugar, nena? Pues vamos a jugar… muy sucio —me susurró.

¡Me estaban matando! Estos dos me matarían y solo era el comienzo. No quería imaginar lo que me esperaba. _Dios mío._

* * *

**_¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! ... algo tarde. Jiji_**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguimientos. Dejen lo que quieran abajo de esto ;-)_**

**_Los invito a pasarse por mi grupo en Facebook para adelantos e información._**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de JorgistaForever_ (Wattpad), y tengo completamente toda la autorización de la autora para adaptarla.

* * *

**A Game Only For University**

Capítulo 6

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**Wwwfacebookcom/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

* * *

Mientras Alec lamía y mordía mi pezón noté como desabrochaba los pantalones; mordí mi labio inferior. Se apartó de mi pecho y empezó a bajarlos fuera de mi cuerpo.

Ahora solo me quedaban las bragas para estar completamente desnuda.

— ¡Eso no vale! Yo estoy casi desnuda y ustedes están totalmente vestidos —me quejé incorporándome un poco de la cama con mis codos.

—Eso se arregla fácil —dijo Edward quien se empezó a quitar la camisa seguido de Alec. Luego los pantalones y por último los bóxers; me mordí el labio. Estaban como rocas.

Subí mis piernas a la cama y me puse de rodillas en ella. Golpeé mis costados para que se colocaran uno a cada lado de mí. Después de que lo hicieron, cogí sus miembros en cada mano.

Me introduje el de Alec a la boca y fui succionándolo lentamente, de adentro hacia afuera con la ayuda de mi mano, mientras que con la otra estimulaba el pene de Edward.

Noté la mano de Alec apartándome el cabello, el cual molestaba antes de seguir mamándole el miembro.

—Joder. Qué bien lo haces, nena —comentó Alec después de soltar un gemido involuntario.

Noté otra mano deslizarse por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi centro, quien empezó a hacer círculos por encima de mis bragas. Solté un gemido ahogado. Saqué el miembro de Alec de mi boca y seguí estimulándolo con mi mano.

Miré a Edward quien estaba concentrado en mi centro, mordí mi labio inferior. Dio una palmada a mi muslo y dijo:

—Abre un poco las piernas —lo hice y metió su mano por dentro de las bragas, y empezó a hacer círculos como antes, pero ahora carne con carne. Comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris; cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás.

—_Edward… _—gemí. Abrí los ojos y noté cómo la otra mano de Edward tomaba mi cabeza y la dirigía a su pene para que lo introdujera a mi boca.

Y así lo hice. Empecé a succionarlo más rápido mientras que él movía sus dedos en mi clítoris. Mordí la punta de su miembro y pase la lengua por él.

— _¡Aaahh!_ —medio gimió y medio suspiró—. Nena, no hagas eso si no quieres que te tumbe en esta cama y te folle hasta reventar.

.

.

.

Después de que me dijera esas palabras perdí la noción del tiempo y ahora me encontraba tumbada en la cama… sola.

Bueno, los chicos se tomaron muy en serio lo de jugar y decidieron ir por nata montada **(*) **Y yo simplemente no podía resistirme.

Cerré los ojos y ahora mismo escuchaba los gemidos a mis costados. Realmente se la estaban pasando muy bien esas perras.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sentí cómo la cama se hundía en mi costado izquierdo. Abrí los ojos, me giré y vi a Ale con la nata en la mano. Luego a mi derecha apareció Edward.

— ¿Quién se sirve primero? —preguntó Alec, moviendo la nata de arriba abajo.

—Los dos a la vez —respondí rápidamente. Los necesitaba a los dos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un orgasmo y lo quería ahora.

—Pequeña, pero juguetona —dijo Edward observándome. Bajó su cabeza a la altura de la mía; pasé mi mano derecha alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí, dándole un beso hambriento.

Introdujo su lengua a mi boca sin previo aviso y sentí su sabor. Algo frío recorrió mi abdomen. Un escalofrío pasó por mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

Noté cómo Alec pasaba su lengua por encima de la nata. Gemí en la boca de Edward, quien se separó de mí a los pocos segundos. Me sonrió con malicia antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

Dirigí mi visión hacia Alec, el cual estaba muy entretenido con mi abdomen, sin dejar rastro alguno de la nata. La tomó nuevamente y esta vez no la esparció en el mismo lugar de antes.

Mis pezones se pusieron erectos al momento de sentir el frío tacto de la nata. Mordí mi labio inferior, reteniendo un gemido involuntario.

Noté unas suaves manos recorrer mis piernas hasta llegar al principio de mi bragas, para luego ir bajándolas lenta y sensualmente fuera de mi cuerpo.

La lengua de Alec comenzó a lamer mis pezones y gemí sin poder evitarlo. Le cogí la cabeza para que siguiera con su trabajo.

Las mismas manos que me quitaron mi última prenda, me tomaron de los muslos y abrieron mis piernas haciendo descubrir mi muy mojada y depilada vagina.

Me sentí libre. Expuesta. Me di cuenta de que el cobrizo no podía quitar su mirada de _allí_. Me daba un poco de vergüenza y eso era lo que menos quería sentir en estos momentos.

—Alec, pásame la nata —exigió Edward con la mano extendida.

Otro escalofrío volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué? Porque sabía lo que venía en estos momentos. Algo excitante y nunca antes experimentado.

Me tensé al momento que escuché el bote abrirse. Nunca había experimentado algo parecido. Para ser clara, nunca me habían hecho sexo oral con nata o algún otro alimento. Quiero decir, ¿será excitante? ¿Me gustará? ¿Qué sentiré? Puede ser que sea lo mismo que cuando no te colocan nada…

Mis pensamientos se cortaron cuando sentí en la parte superior de mi vagina la nata y que fue bajando hasta el final.

Se sentía extraño. Casi normal, porque no todas las noches te colocaban nata montada en tu zona íntima.

Luego de haber esparcido la nata, el bote dejó de sonar… y mi corazón dejó de bombear, mi sangre dejó de circular y mi cuerpo no respondía.

Esta era la primera vez que me ponía nerviosa por algo sexual. En realidad, la segunda. La primera fue con mi antiguo novio, Jacob. Podía que me gustase, aunque seguía nerviosa.

Sentí la lengua de Edward en la parte superior, comiéndose la nata por el camino. Se separó unos segundos y de una sola tirada me percaté cómo lamió hacia arriba toda la nata que tenía. Gemí alto, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando mis caderas hacia arriba involuntariamente.

_Dios mío._

Se sentía bien. Me gustó. Mucho. Más de lo que esperaba. Suspiré pesadamente.

Cerré los ojos y volví a gemir al sentir la tibia y caliente lengua de Edward entrar en mi parte íntima sin pudor. Hacía círculos sobre mi clítoris, haciendo que gimiera fuerte —casi gritara— y me mordiera el labio hasta casi sangrar. Cogió mis muslos con sus dos manos y empujó hacia él.

Este hombre me mataría.

Gemí más fuerte cuando separó mis labios vaginales para saborearme más. Noté la mano de Alec tomándome con fuerza la barbilla y me obligó a mirar a su dirección y sin previo aviso, juntó nuestros labios, metiendo su lengua con dureza dentro de mi boca.

Tenía dos lenguas saboreándome. ¿Quién lo diría?

Yo intentaba seguirle el beso a Alec, pero estaba tan aturdida por la maniobra que Edward hacía que no podía y dejé de intentarlo. Parecía que a él no le importaba porque seguía besándome.

Estaba llegando al séptimo cielo. Me estaba volviendo loca la lengua de Edward. Era increíble, se sentía tan bien. Noté la mano de Alec bajar por mi abdomen hasta la parte superior de mi vagina, sin separarse de mis labios, y fue estimulándome para que llegara mejor al orgasmo.

Empecé a sentir espasmos del clímax que estaba por venir. La habitación daba vueltas. Alec se separó de mis labios, pero aún seguía con su mano en mi parte íntima, haciendo círculos, los cuales me volvían loca.

Cerré mis ojos, disfrutando del momento, y me vine, corriéndome en la boca de Edward. Gemí más fuerte que antes, agarrando con mis manos la sábana a mi lado.

Edward siguió con su lengua, saboreando mi corrida. Mi respiración era agitada y sintiendo la lengua de Edward en mi interior, me vine nuevamente. Este se separó de mi vagina y me observó con curiosidad.

— ¿Dos veces seguidas? —me preguntó con una ceja alzada y sonriéndome pícaro.

—Soy multiorgasmica —le sonreí, aturdida por mis dos orgasmos.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Alec ahora, quien parecía sorprendido por mi respuesta.

—Sí —asentí con la cabeza, intentando recuperar el aliento.

* * *

***Nata Montada:** es una crema batida ligeramente azucarada y perfumada con vainilla.

* * *

**Vaya, vaya... muchas cosas aparecieron en este capítulo. Solo nos queda uno más para terminar esta pequeña historia.**

**Gracias a mi Beta Mónica por ayudarme a corregir este capítulo.**

**Gracias a sus comentarios, seguimientos y favoritos; también a los lectores fantasmales, jeje.**

**Espero les haya gustado esta historia; besos, nos leemos luego!**

_**¿Reviews?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de JorgistaForever_ **(Wattpad)**, y tengo completamente toda la autorización de la autora para adaptarla.

* * *

**A Game Only For University**

Capítulo 07

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica Szpilman, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**Wwwfacebookcom/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

* * *

Ahora mismo me encontraba en la suave y cómoda cama junto a Alec, quien estaba a mi lado izquierdo con sus labios en mi cuello, mientras yo me retorcía de placer por las caricias de Edward sobre mi vagina, que se encontraba a mi lado derecho con sus labios sobre los míos, besándome como si fuera la última vez.

—Mmm… —gruñó Edward cuando coloqué mi mano en su miembro erecto. Mordió mi labio inferior, haciéndome jadear y se separó de mí— Levántate, ya no aguanto más tiempo sin poder follarte.

Solté un gemido ahogado mientras Alec me ayudaba a levantarme. Apoyando mis rodillas sobre la cama, observé cómo Edward se posicionaba donde yo anteriormente me encontraba acostada y palmeó sus muslos desnudos. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras me dirigía a gatas hacia donde él se hallaba.

—No, no, no —negó con la cabeza mientras movía su dedo índice de un lado a otro en señal de negación. Fruncí el ceño, confusa—. Gírate, mirando hacia el pie de la cama, pero en mi regazo. Vamos.

Abrí mis ojos, sorprendida. Nunca lo había hecho de esa manera; en la cama solamente lo hacía de forma vainilla.

Los tres asentimos con la cabeza y noté cómo Alice hacia una mueca con la boca.

—Qué suerte tienes, perra. Es mi fantasía —me dijo.

Le saqué la lengua en forma de burla. Giré mi cabeza hacia Edward, el cual estaba ocupado colocándose el preservativo sobre su pene. Me volví hacia Alec que se estaba colocando otro. Fruncí el seño al ver el color de este. Era rosa.

— ¿Es un preservativo de sabores? —Pregunté, señalando su miembro, en el que se encontraba el condón.

—Sí. ¿Te gusta? —Cuestionó, sonriendo de lado. Asentí con la cabeza, correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

—Me encanta —comenté.

Sentí unas manos calientes y fuertes en mi cadera, dándole un leve apretón.

—Levanta un poco el culo —me pidió Edward.

Hice lo que me pidió. Apoyé mis pies a la cama, sin dejar de apoyar las manos en esta; hice un movimiento hacia atrás, posicionándome justo arriba de su miembro.

Solté mi mano derecha, la llevé hacia el pene de Edward y lo dirigí hasta mi entrada. De un solo movimiento de cadera entró en mí fuertemente, lo que hizo que soltara un sonoro gemido. Mordí mi labio inferior.

_—Edward…_ —gemí, posicionando mi otra mano al principio de mi vagina haciendo leves círculos, estimulándolo para un mejor placer. Edward volvió a embestirme con fuerza, pero esta vez sin parar. Colocó una de sus manos debajo de mi muslo izquierdo, dándole un leve apretón.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó en mi oído con la voz ronca de la excitación. Suspiré antes de apretar los labios en una dura línea.

—Sí, me encanta… Sigue…_ Ooohh_ —gemí, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

A los pocos segundos, una mano fue a mi cabeza tirándola con fuerza hacia adelante. Tenía en frente de mi rostro el miembro de Alec con su color rosa gracias al preservativo.

—Abre la boca, nena —me ordenó Alec con su mano todavía en mi cabeza. Edward cada vez iba más rápido, lo cual hacía que gimiera más seguido y más alto. Y en un embiste duro, abrí mi boca, soltando un gemido ronco.

Y sin más, Alec empujó su pene dentro de mi boca. Este movía sus caderas mientras me follaba mi cavidad bucal. Tomé su miembro con mi mano suelta mientras sentía el sabor a fresias del preservativo. Era dulce y me encantaba.

Edward posicionó su mano derecha en mi vagina, haciendo lo mismo que hice yo anteriormente. Estaba a punto de explotar, el orgasmo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Él se movió frenéticamente contra mí. Moví mis caderas de arriba abajo para más facilidad de la liberación del orgasmo, el cual a los pocos segundos lo hizo. Me separé del miembro de Alec respirando agitadamente y gemí, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Pocos segundos después, se vino Edward, esparciendo su semen dentro del condón.

_—Ooohh,_ Isabella—gimió este.

Saqué el miembro de Edward de mi interior y me derrumbé al lado de él, sintiendo la cama en mi espalda. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del momento y suspiré al sentir una mano en mi abdomen bajo, acariciándolo.

—Aún no hemos acabado contigo —susurró en mi oído.

Otra vez suspiré al escuchar las palabras. Estaba realmente cansada, esto era peor que hacer _footing*****_ en las mañanas, además del calor que hacía en la habitación. ¿Qué carajos se hizo el aire acondicionado?

Sentí unas manos en mi cintura que me tomaron con fuerza para levantarme y finalmente colocarme en el regazo de Edward. Ni siquiera lo miré, me derrumbé encima de él, poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro derecho. Cerré mis ojos por un pequeño momento.

Noté una mano deslizarse a lo largo de mi cabello, dándole leves caricias.

— ¿Estás cansada, _amor_? —me preguntó Edward, sin dejar las caricias de lado.

¡Un momento! ¿Acaba de llamarme amor? ¡Oh, Dios mío! Menos mal que estoy sentada, sino me encontraría desplomada en el suelo.

Sonreí sin que me viera. Levanté mi cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos, esos mismos ojos esmeraldas de los que yo me había locamente enamorado la primera vez que los vi hace dos años.

—Un poco, pero… —con el índice de mi mano le daba leves círculos en su torso desnudo y un poco sudoroso—. Puedo aguantar lo que tienes en mente.

Apreté mis labios en una línea, mirándole de reojo. Estaba sonriendo; eso me hizo sonreír también.

Me sobresalté al sentir algo frío en mi ano. Fruncí el seño y me volví.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Alec? —Quien aún estaba con su mano en mi culo.

—Te estoy colocando un poco de lubricante para no hacerte mucho daño —me dijo tranquilamente. Procesé por un momento sus palabras. ¿Lubricante? _¿Qué? ¡NO! _

— ¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! —Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces.

— ¡Eh! —Sentí la mano de Edward tomar mi mentón, obligándome a mirarlo—. Tranquila, ¿vale?

—Yo nunca… lo he hecho por ahí —dije avergonzada, agachando mi cabeza.

—Todos tenemos nuestra primera vez —dijo Edward pasando sus manos por mis muslos, brindándome leves caricias para tranquilizarme.

— ¿Me dolerá? —pregunté sabiendo que la respuesta será un "sí".

—Un poco al principio; es normal, cariño — asentí con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo nerviosamente.

—Échate un poco para adelante, nena —Oí la voz de Alec ordenarme.

Hice lo que me pidió, aplastando mis tetas al torso desnudo de Edward. Volví a sentir el frío líquido pasar por mi ano.

Mordí mi labio inferior nerviosamente, hasta que sentí un dedo entrar en mí. Tragué saliva e hinqué mis uñas en la espalda de Edward.

—Nena, no te tenses que será peor —oí nuevamente la voz de Alec a mi espalda.

Suspiré y traté de relajarme, apoyando mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward.

—Edward, entretenla; está muy tensa —escuché el comentario de Alec dirigido a Edward, el cual solo asintió.

Sentí las manos de Edward posarse en mi cabeza, tirándome hacia atrás, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaban oscurecidos. Luego, bajó sus manos hacia mis mejillas y las mantuvo en ese lugar, mirando mis labios mientras que poco a poco podía observar las diferentes emociones que se entremezclaban en su mirada. Deseo. Tristeza. Envidia. Frustración. Desilusión. Ternura. Y de pronto, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, para después comenzar a sentir mariposas en el estómago.

¿Desde cuándo sentía mariposas cuando él me besaba?

Suspiré en el beso. Me olvidé de mis pensamientos y seguí besándole. Sus labios son perfectos. Carnosos, dulces, suaves, rosados, en forma de corazón. Lo tenían todo. _Él_ es perfecto.

No recordaba que tenía tres dedos dentro de mí, lo que más me importaba en estos momentos eran los labios de Edward en los míos. Sentí su lengua entrar en mí, explorando cada centímetro de mi boca, lentamente.

El beso paró cuando sentí cómo el miembro de Alec entraba en mi parte trasera con suavidad. Abrí mi boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

_Dios_. Dolía. Dolía mucho. No me acuerdo ni de respirar. ¿Me va a doler más?

— ¿Cuánto falta? —Pregunté, aferrándome a los hombros de Edward, apretándolo. Sentí las dos manos de Alec abrir mis cachetes para que él entrara más fácilmente.

Me aparté de Edward, colocándome recta. Cerré mis ojos al sentir un pinchazo inmenso. Dolía demasiado.

—Ya está —sentí un suspiro en mi oído izquierdo proveniente de Alec—. Estás muy apretada, nena —gimió Alec.

Mordí mi labio inferior cuando Edward levantó mis caderas y entró en mí en una fuerte embestida.

Esto es demasiado para mí. Ya tengo bastante con una, no me hacen falta dos, y al mismo tiempo._ Dios_ mío.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse dentro, moviendo sus caderas poco a poco. Se sentía muy extraño.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Alec, quien aprovechó el momento y dirigió una de sus manos en mi pezón derecho, apretándolo levemente, haciendo que soltara un gemido involuntario.

—Dios mío… _¡Sí!._.. Más rápido —gemí, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Esto me comenzaba a gustar. El dolor no estaba presente. Ahora era la excitación.

— ¡Oh, cariño! Me estás volviendo loco —gimió Edward, moviéndose cada vez más rápido dentro de mí. Yo gemía en cada embestida junto a los chicos. Los dos me tomaban con fuerza, sin piedad.

Agaché mi cabeza, pasé mi brazo derecho por detrás del cuello de Alec y empecé a moverme al ritmo de ellos, cosa que hizo que ambos soltaran un gemido ronco.

—Cariño, deja de hacer eso. Me estás matando—dijo Edward, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras apretaba sus manos en mis caderas y me seguía embistiendo con fuerza.

Sentí algo dentro de mí removerse. Sabiendo lo que venía ahora mismo, moví mis caderas sin parar, siguiéndoles el ritmo.

—Estoy… llegando —gemí, intentando respirar con normalidad.

—Vamos, cariño. Córrete… para… nosotros—expuso Edward, sin dejar de moverse dentro de mí.

— _¡Sí!... ¡Oh!... ¡Dios mío! _—grité, soltando mi orgasmo libremente. Los chicos aún seguían moviéndose dentro de mí, encontrando la liberación.

A los pocos segundos lo hicieron, se corrieron ambos, al mismo tiempo. Suspiré recostando mi cabeza al hombro de Edward, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco por el cansancio.

**Narrador POV.**

Alec salió de ella y al poco tiempo, Edward cogió a Isabella por las caderas, dejándola en la cama, en medio de los dos. Alec en su lado izquierdo y Edward en el derecho, quien pasó el brazo por la cintura de esta, le dio un beso en la sien y con un _"te quiero" _ella se durmió acurrucada a su pecho sudoroso. Durmiendo de una manera que la de cabello castaño siempre había querido hacer con él y que ahora estaba cumpliendo su sueño sin darse cuenta de nada, abrumada por el cansancio.

…

Isabella se removió en la cama, cubriéndose con las sabanas hasta el cuello. Suspiró somnolienta. Se volvió a remover al cabo de unos segundos, hasta que sintió una mano rodeando su cintura y frunció el ceño.

Miró debajo de las sábanas y era la mano de un hombre, volvió su cabeza hacia un lado y vio a Edward, durmiendo tranquilamente. Se removió con cuidado de no despertarle, hasta estar mirando al techo.

Suspiró nuevamente, recordando la noche anterior, o mejor dicho, hace unas pocas horas antes. Volvió a fruncir el ceño al no ver a Alec a su lado, recordaba que cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, él estaba a su lado.

Levantó un poco la cabeza y no vio a ninguna de sus amigas en las camas; lo más extraño era que las camas ya estaban hechas.

—_Un momento… ¿y si todo lo he soñado? —_se preguntó confundida, pero estaba desnuda y con nada más y nada menos que Edward Masen, el sueño erótico de todas las chicas de la universidad.

Volvió a colocar su cabeza en la almohada junto a la de Edward. Miró su rostro mientras dormía plácidamente después de una noche de locuras entre todos.

Metió las dos manos debajo de la cobija y empezó a acariciar la mano del único hombre en el que pensaba a cada momento, a cada segundo. Él era el porqué de que ella se encontrara en esa universidad.

Hace dos meses vinieron sus padres a decirle que se iban a la otra punta del país por temas de trabajo y le preguntaron si quería ir con ellos y trasladarla a otra universidad.

Estuvo pensando muy seriamente en dejarlo todo e irse con ellos, pero pensar en dejarlo, en alejarse de _él_, le atormentaba. No podía seguir sin él a su lado. Era el único que no sabía que ella casi se iba a ir, no le había comentado nada por miedo de que le dijese que se fuese o que no le importase lo más mínimo. Le dolería mucho, tal vez demasiado, escuchar esas palabras.

Lo pensó mejor al cabo de una semana y con las insistencias de los demás, dejando aparte el tema de Edward, la convencieron de que no se fuera, que se quedara con ellos, ya que solo quedaba pocos años de universidad y a ella no le gustaría ser otra vez la nueva; ya pasó por una cosa similar y no quería volver a experimentarlo.

Dejó los pensamientos de lado y se concentró en mirar los apetecibles, carnosos y rosados labios de Edward, que pedían a gritos ser besados.

Mordió su labio, intentando no caer en la tentación, pero lo necesitaba… ya ni sabía cuándo podría volver a saborearlos, a probarlos, podría ser nunca. Los amigos no se besan.

Anoche fue una excepción. Fue solo por diversión.

¡Y vaya que diversión! Todos acabaron en la cama.

Se remojó los labios y empezó a acercarse al rostro de Edward, para estar a solo pocos centímetros de sus labios. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero era lo que más necesitaba. Siempre había soñado con tenerlo todas las mañanas abrazándola, chocando su torso con su espalda, desnudos. Después de una noche llena de lujuria, que la despertara con sus besos y con un _"Buenos días, princesa"._

Sus labios eran su droga y ella, siempre caería en la tentación.

Giró un poco su cabeza y juntó sus labios con los de él. Comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de Edward, el cual seguía durmiendo. Siguió con el beso, sin estar consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

El deseo le llegaba a llenar tanto, que estaba cegada.

Sintió cómo la mano de Edward que estaba en su cintura le daba un leve apretón, y en ese momento abrió los ojos ampliamente, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba llegando a hacer.

Se separó de sus labios para ahora estar a centímetros de los de él, rogando porque no se hubiera despertado. No sabría explicarle el porqué del beso. Había una razón, pero era él quien no lo tenía que saber.

Mientras, la otra mano de Edward subió por su cabeza hasta cogerla allí y empujarla hacia él, para juntar nuevamente sus labios con los de ella. Y ahora él correspondería el beso encantado, siendo consciente de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos entre ellos dos.

Movía sus labios rítmicamente con los de ella, en un beso dulce, donde había cariño y amor por parte de los dos; y que ambos no tenían ni idea que la persona que estaba delante suyo, sentía lo mismo.

Se separaron al intentar recuperar el aliento. Isabella pestañeó sin estar segura de lo que estaba pasando. Levantó la vista sonrojada y vio sus ojos verdes, en los que cada vez que se fijaba, se perdía en ellos. Pasó su lengua por sus labios, probando el sabor de Edward en las mañanas.

Al ver que la estaba mirando fijamente, bajó la vista avergonzada.

—Buenos días, princesa —habló Edward, haciendo eco a sus antiguos pensamientos y rompiendo el silencio entre los dos—. Si me vas a recibir así todas las mañanas, será mejor que te mudes aquí.

Isabella rió por su comentario y subió la mirada un poco menos avergonzada, mirando a todas partes menos a los ojos de su acompañante, porque sabía que si lo hacía, no podría hablar.

—Lo lamento, fue un impulso. Ni sé como he podido hacerlo… —Se detuvo cuando pensó que estaba haciendo el ridículo y volvió a bajar la vista. La mano de Edward se separó de la mejilla y la tomó del mentón, haciendo subir su cabeza y que sus miradas se cruzaran.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas, ¿sabes por qué? —preguntó Edward y sin esperar su respuesta habló nuevamente—. Porque me ha encantado. Tú me encantas. Tus besos me encantan. Todo de ti me encanta.

Bella admiró sus ojos y sabía que a través de ellos decía la verdad, transmitía sinceridad. Ella no sabía qué decir en esos momentos, estaba en completo estado de shock. No se esperaba tal declaración en la mañana y mucho menos proveniente de él. Tragó saliva con dificultad para quitarse el gran nudo que tenía en la garganta.

— ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

—Nunca pensé que fuera a decir esto en estas condiciones, y mucho menos desnudo, pero… —Subió su mano, casi inconscientemente desde su barbilla a su mejilla acariciándola. Isabella fijó la vista a los movimientos de su mano, que ahora se encontraba en su pómulo, brindándole leves caricias.

—Me gustas, Isabella. Me encantas. Te quiero... te quise desde el primer momento en que te vi. Te quise incluso antes de conocerte… —paró al notar que a Isabella se le estaban poniendo los ojos cristalinos—. Oye, ¿por qué lloras? ¿He dicho algo malo? —Subió la mano que estaba en la cintura de la chica y la subió a la otra mejilla para limpiar una única lágrima solitaria.

Ella negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Levantó la mirada, viéndolo un poco borroso gracias a las lágrimas que luchaban por salir y que esta no quería_. Dios,_ como odiaba llorar.

—Es que… he esperado dos años para escuchar eso. —Edward frunció el ceño al escucharla.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ella relamió sus labios. Este era el momento, el momento de decirle la verdad, el momento de decirle lo que siente, sus sentimientos por él. Del mismo modo en que él se le había declarado a ella inesperadamente.

—Yo también te quiero, Edward. Te quiero desde el mismo momento en el que te vi pasar por los pasillos de la universidad… Es una locura, lo sé, pero es la verdad.

En un gesto muy poco femenino, se sorbió la nariz y se quitó unas que otras solitarias lágrimas que caían en las manos de Edward.

Él estaba estático. No creía ese momento. Siempre había pensado que estaba enamorada de Alec, ya que estaban nunca estaban separados uno del otro y encima anoche, lo invitó a hacer un trío. Gracias a eso, ¿cómo no pensar que estaban enamorados? ¿Qué le gustaba su mejor amigo?

Sin decir nada, Edward la empujó hacia sus labios para besarla dulcemente, como se merecía. Ahora podría besarla las veces que quisiera. En público, en privado…

Se separaron, él rozando sus labios con los de ella.

—Te quiero, princesa —susurró él.

—Te quiero —repitió ella, antes de volver a juntar sus labios en un beso lleno de amor.

Definitivamente es el mejor día de ambos. Los dos sabían lo que sentía cada uno por el otro y podrían estar juntos, sin ningún impedimento.

Él quería que ella fuera suya, únicamente suya, de nadie más.

Y ella quería ser feliz con él, para siempre.

¿Quién lo diría? Por un juego, nació un amor verdadero.

**+*+*+*FIN*+*+*+**

* * *

**_*Footing_**: Ejercicio físico que consiste en correr una distancia larga a un ritmo moderado y constante, solo o en grupo, sin afán competitivo.

* * *

Y Colorín Colorado, esta erotica historia se ha acabado.

Espero les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mí, y también esta pequeña adaptación; aunque nos tomó aproximadamente nueve meses terminar esta historia. Lo sé, nunca cumplo con los días de actualización, pero, por favor, disculpenme. Trataré de cambiar...

Gracias por su apoyo, por darme un pequeño espacio de su vida al traerles esta mini-historia, por leer, por emocionarse, por todo.

Gracias a todas las personas que estuvieron conmigo durante todo este pequeño viaje. Gracias a mi actual beta Mónica, por ayudarme en los últimos tres capítulos y a mi antigua beta Flaca, también merece las gracias.

Pero los que se llevan el premio mayor, son ustedes, l s lectoras/es por darme una pequeña oportunidad con esta adaptación. Ojalá les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews, favoritos o seguimientos (que ya no servirán de nada porque acabamos xD, jeje).

_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!_

Por último, quiero decirles que si quieren adelantos, imágenes, datos o simplemente quieres hacerme una pregunta vayan a mi grupo en Facebook _"Edeilyn G. Cullen FanFics"_ . También que se pasen por mi otra historia original _"¿Más Que Amigos?"_

Besos y nos leemos muy pronto con mi otra historia o a la proxima vez que quiera hacer otra adaptación, jaja.

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
